USS Ulysses S. Grant
USS Ulysses S. Grant NCC-107 Lenin class cruiser Originally considered a casualty of the Romulan War listed as missing in action, she was discovered later under unusual circumstances. Epiphany Trek Appearances *'Contact' -- Captain Howard Nelson and the USS Ulysses S Grant are sent after a subspace signal in hopes of finding the Federation some allies in this desperate fight. The road is long, and what they find might not be to everyone's liking. *'To the Victor...' -- Captain Nelson and The Grant are sent into the teeth of the war. Denial on the home front and the lengthening casualty list make for a difficult mission. Can they maintain morale and return the victors? *'The Long Patrol' -- The Kongo takes station in the outer sectors for a patrol of exploration. New complications, and a message from the past, change her plans Service History *'2131:' Contracts for a new Lenin class Cruiser are finalized and construction begins at the Starfleet Combined Yards of San Francisco, Earth. She is one of five in her class. *'2133:' Hull number NCC-107 is launched and christened. Ulysses S Grant. A proven design with little change from the last class she is given a short but rigorous shake down cruise and placed into immediate service. The Grant begins a Federation core worlds tour. The tour taking two years is without incident. The Grant is awarded the Palm of the Trans-Federation Tour along with the other two ships in the squadron. *'2135:' The Grant picks up a distressed ship in a range that might be possible to help. Pushing the engines at the ship rending speed of warp 3.5 the Grant manages to reach the damaged long hauler SS Family Stone in three short weeks. The Grant's doctor is instrumental in saving those crew injured with radiation. The Engineering crew is able to get the Family Stone's warp drive running again. The Grant is awarded a Red Cross Unit Citation. *'2137:' The Grant contacts the Catulla. A culture with a similar level of warp technology to the Federation. Awarded the Star of the Catullan Contact. *'2141:' Captain Howard Nelson is assigned to command the USS Ulysses S Grant *'2142:' The USS Ulysses S Grant is sent out to check subspace signals coming from El Nanth *'2144:' The Grant makes contact with the Ane home worlds at El Nanth. She is awarded a Bonaventure Ribbon for the four year journey. This is a first for any Federation Starfleet vessel. *'2146:' The USS Ulysses S Grant returns to Earth, she is sent out almost at once to reinforce the Romulan front. On the trip out they encounter the wreck of an alien, yet hauntingly Human, ship and it's late passengers. *'2147:' Battle of the Boulders. The USS Ulysses S Grant is damaged by a Romulan near miss, she expends her fuel supply reaching close to the speed of light before crew can control her. Captain Nelson orders the crew to hibernation stations in a bid of desperation to survive. *'2377:' The USS Ulysses S Grant is rescued by the USS Kongo NCC-10455. After aid in repairing the damage to their ship, the crew of the Grant sail, under their own power, triumphantly to Earth Spacedock, where Captain Nelson returns his 236 year old commission to Chief of Fleet Operations Admiral Picard. *'2379:' After two years of careful cleaning, and demilling, the USS Ulysses S Grant is turned over to the Starflight Museum as a permanent display . Unit Awards *''Palm of the Trans-Federation Tour'' Two Year Trans-Federation good will tour -- Captain Reginald Verrion 2133-2135 *''Red Cross Unit Citation'' Rescue of the long hauler SS Family Stone -- Captain Reginald Verrion, 2135 *''Star of the Catullan Contact'' Contact with the Catullan culture -- Captain Reginald Verrion 2138 *''Bonaventure Deep Space Ribbon'' El Nanth Contact -- Captain Howard Nelson 2142-2146 *''Romulan War Ribbon'' -- Captain Howard Nelson 2147 *''Butterfly Citation'' -- Captain Howard Nelson 2377 Command Staff Last Commision --The Long Patrol-- *'CO' Captain Howard Nelson, Earth Human A firm believer in the value of hard work escaping from an ethic just the apposite. A highly reserved man. *'XO' Commander Ami O'Neil, Earth Human A bright red-headed and freckled woman that looks as if she would be more at home in front of a class of first-graders, or working the horses in an Irish paddock than on the bridge of a starship. *'Helm' Lt. Woodrow Wilson Smith. A tall raw-boned man constantly at odds with the Grant herself. The Grant being made of metal usually wins. He is also in the habit of castigating Lt. Anders on his short-sighted ideas on starship design. *'Astronavigation' Lt. Jason Larry Reves, A business minded professional. *'SEC' Lt. Jody Stiles, She is noted as much for her mammary development as much as for he competency in her job. The later is not questionable. *'CSO:' Lt. Edwin Nevel Science officer, A brilliant man that fails to see his own genius. Nevel is a Sociologist by specialty. *'CENG' Lt. John Anders, Earth Human A small man, the perfect spacer for his age. At odds with Lt. Smith over how much space a starship needs to have. *'CMO' Lt.Cmd Marcus M'Berga MD, A methodical man that speaks of "We" meaning the department when it is work, and "I" when speaking of a discovery. *'Chief of the Boat:' CPO Eric Chalmers, Old space dog, been there seen that. A crusty old Dusty (nebula dust you know) that hides a true affection for the crew under his rough manner. USS Ulysses S. Grant NCC-107-A Intrepid class light cruiser -- This is the second Ship to bear the name. Often referred to as "The Grant" The Grant was previously commanded by Captain Howard Nelson and Captain Stephanie Anderson She is an uprated Intrepid Class Starship, featuring the new DiSodium Warp Drives which are much faster than older warp drives. The new warp drive required significant re-design of the main engineering deck and ship wide power distribution systems, however the class has tolerated this very well. Command Crew *'CO - Capitan Danny Duggan' Human male: Part of the early transfers to the far sector. One of the fresh faced red heads that doesn't look like hie is shaving yet. An experienced officer. *'XO - Commander Teda Mandan' Zarian male: From the BUFP Starfleet. Mandan is a direct transfer. He is working well onder the less militant nature of Starfleet. *'OPS - Lt Cmd Dollilan:' Aneilog female: ADF lateral transfer. She is looking for a future in Starship command in Starfleet. *'CMO - Lt Cmd Merkar:' Bykaylar female: Not all Bykaylar want to eat you. Most don't really. She is a bit on the defensive side about her race's history. It's best to deal with her and don't bring it up. *'CENG - Lt. Hak-Ogg-Eek-Eek (Fred)' Rhondan Male (??) A Rhondan who's not into the Social Sciences? What's up with that? A ropy mass of multi-colored tentacles that smells nice. *'Sec/T - Lt. Martin Cruft:' Human male: He prefers to be called "Chief". A senior NCO tied down at Gensilan's order and promoted to Lieutenant, protesting every millimeter. Other Crew *Security - Jesse, a Vargr Woman and her small clan, operating as mercenaries for STB-600 *Sci - En. Nomen Kart: Poong male: A recent graduate of the Academy the increasing number of ships and thinning pool of experienced officers is starting to show. *'Lt. Zollyban '- Aneilog Male - Sociology expert *'Lt. Vesilan' Ane RI female Ane and Humanoid bios. She goes for the Bantu look. She is also the Grant RI. Category:Ships Category:Epiphany Trek